1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal retaining construction in electrical connectors, in which a provisional locking mechanism is provided to a spacer to make the terminal connection reliable and simple and in which the spacer makes it possible to detect incomplete terminal insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 is a vertical cross section of a connector showing a conventional terminal retaining construction. In terminal compartments 28, 28' of the connector housings 27, 27', there are terminal locking steps 29, 29' formed on one side wall, and the other side wall thereof facing the first side wall in the terminal compartments 28, 28', flexible arms 30, 30' are projected inwardly of the terminal compartments 28, 28'.
Because the terminal retaining construction shown in the figure is for the two-pole terminal, the arms 30, 30' are shaped almost like a letter U. Spacers 32, 32' having their front end formed like a wedge snugly fit into the U-shaped inner walls 31, 31' of the arms 30, 30'.
After the termnals 33, 33' are engaged with the steps 29, 29', the spacers 32, 32' are inserted. Then, when the male and female connector housings 27, 27' are joined together, the spacers 32, 32' are pressed against each other and pushed deep into the U-shaped inner walls 31, 31' of the arms 30, 30'. As a result, the terminals 33, 33' are pressed by the arms 30, 30', with a strong force so that the terminals are prevented from being dislocated or released.
The above conventional terminal retaining construction, however, has drawbacks. That is, when the connectors 27, 27' are to be joined together, the spacers 32, 32' will easily be dislocated and there is a good chance of the connectors being joined without the spacers 32, 32' in position.
It is therefore necessary to take precautionary steps to prevent inadvertent dislocation of the spacers 32, 32', and this in turn makes the assembly procedure complicated.
Another drawback is that when the terminals 33, 33' fail to be inserted completely into the terminal compartments 28, 28' (and fail to be engaged with the steps 29, 29'), the spacers 32, 32' cannot apply the locking force to the terminals, so that when wires 34, 34' are pulled, the terminals 33, 33' will slip off from the terminal compartments 28, 28'.